


take a bite of my heart tonight

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: His heart was Chaos’s, was Vincent’s, for them to do whatever they desired.





	take a bite of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Chase Holfelder - Animal

Chaos had borne Reeve in his arms high above Edge on a tall building. They were standing on the precipice of a large balcony and the demon’s wings shielded him from the winds whipping Reeve’s hair from his face. It was late. It was always late when Chaos emerged, Vincent’s unconsciousness giving way for the demon’s presence. Whether Vincent knew or not, he was the demon’s shell in these moments, providing him corporeal form. He was weakened, but he could still draw on Vincent’s swirling emotions and strength to transform. It took a great toll on his host, often leaving Vincent weak and powerless for days on end.

The city was beautiful at night. The light of the morning was creeping on the horizon, making way for the sun, though it would still be a few hours before it rose in the sky. The stars were all still visible, the night clear. Chaos liked clear nights best—it was a fact the demon had let Reeve know from the beginning. Chaos liked to talk—unlike Vincent, and although he used Vincent’s voice, the deep undercurrent was all Chaos’s own.

They were silent on that ledge, Chaos looking to the stars, shielding his human protectively with his great leathery wings.

“Why did you bring me here?” Reeve finally asked, curling into Chaos easily. He had learned from early on not to resist the creature. He would have his way regardless, and he was fixated on Reeve in much the same way as Vincent was, though he was more open about it. Vincent, though he had learned to accept Reeve, had never truly told Reeve that he loved him. Chaos had told Reeve that he did. Chaos was privy to all Vincent’s thoughts and sometimes told them to Reeve in embarrassing detail. Reeve never used these thoughts against the tortured man, knowing better. Vincent’s love was slow and creeping, while Chaos . . . Chaos’s love was powerful and overwhelming, all-consuming.

Chaos had never confessed his feelings for Reeve in much the same way as Vincent kept himself guarded. But Chaos had no reason to hold back his feelings. He merely didn’t want Reeve to know.

But Reeve knew.

Even before Chaos told him about Vincent’s secret feelings, he had known them. Vincent, though guarded, could never truly hide his true self. He had tells. It was in the way he clutched Reeve’s chest in his sleep, his lips against the pulse in his neck. It was in the way he staunchly protected Reeve. And in the way he was always near, always shielding Reeve. He came when Reeve called, always. Vincent was a man more prone to be alone, and yet he stayed when Reeve asked—even when he didn’t.

Even though Chaos was different from Vincent and their relationship was different, it had the same protective quality. Chaos, who could destroy Reeve with one look of those golden ancient eyes, often looked at Reeve with a tender softness that was at odds with his terrifying nature.

Finally the creature smiled, a slow twitch of his lips.

“_To look at the stars_,” Chaos answered simply. “_One day I will break free from my host._ _One day I will return among them_.”

“Where did you go, when Omega left?” Reeve asked.

“_I went away, but I came back. For you, little human_.” That surprised Reeve. “_One day, you will die, and I will retire among the stars. But until then, I am yours_.”

“Mine,” Reeve said, tasting it on his lips, this secret power over Chaos.

“_Yours. For a time. I am forever. When this star has gone out, I will watch it extinguish. Perhaps I will facilitate it_.”

“Will you be sad when I am gone?” Reeve asked. It was a quiet question, but one he wanted the answer to.

“_Vincent will be devastated_,” the demon answered.

It wasn’t an answer, and yet, Reeve knew what it was.

When Chaos was done looking at the stars and the dawn obscured them, he took Reeve to the wasteland of Midgar, over a large hill that afforded a view of the devastation. There, the creature brushed his fingers against Reeve’s pulse and promised him that before he died, he would be the one to extinguish his flame. He promised he would not return to the planet, doomed to spend an eternity as a part of Chaos, his soul adrift in the vast space of his power.

It was extremely telling.

And Reeve, though his instinct was first to run and hide, stayed.

His heart was Chaos’s, was Vincent’s, for them to do whatever they desired.


End file.
